Getting there too late
by see you anonymous
Summary: "Lucy promise me you'll never leave me" the said girl looked at her best friend and reached for his hand and gave a warm smile "I promise, But...". My very first fanfic, hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

_Getting there too Late..._

"_**Lucy promise me you'll never leave me"**_ the said girl looked at her best friend and reached for his hand and gave a warm smile _**"I promise, But..."**_

Sitting under a vast and never ending sky of darkness lit with fireflies forming constellations, two seven year olds lying in the middle of a wheat field, with a hint of admiration gleaming in their eyes watching the night sky telling stories to one another. As the two calmed down from fits of laughter, silence began to swallow the merry atmosphere until one spoke up _**"Lucy?"**_ the little blonde girl looked over at her best friend and hummed in response indicating him to continue with a questioning gaze filling her chocolate orbs. The boy looked from his best friend to the sky _**"you seem to know a lot about consta- constell thingys don't you? Why?"**_ the said girl gave a warm smile and said _**"It's constellations Natsu and yes because I want to be a Celestial mage just like my mummy."**_ the boy made an 'O' sound as she paused, her warm smile faded and turned to a slight frown as sadness washed upon her childish features and looked at the dark night sky and continued _**"At first I wasn't too fond of the subject until my mother said **_**'One's destinations never a place, but rather a new way of seeing things.'**_** I didn't really get what she was trying to tell me. That's when I decided to try and look at constellations differently, that's when I discovered a new way of seeing constellations and created my own theories about the stars."**_ remembering what her deceased mother said, a tear rolled down the little girls porcelain cheek, whipping away the tear faster then it came, the blonde looked over to her friend with a warm smile. The salmon haired boy frowned slightly and decided to change the topic and asked _**"What is one of your theories?"**_ the small blonde's face lite up as he asked his question secretly thanking him for not going further into the depressing subject, and replied _**"One of my theories is whenever someone dies they become a star in the night sky, whenever the star shines it's brightest is when the said deceased loved one is watching over you."**_ she smiled brightly at the little boy who gladly returned it and nodded his head at the statement. A quite breeze blew as they sat there staring at the beautiful night sky until Natsu spoke up _**"Lucy promise me you'll never leave me"**_ the said girl looked at her best friend and reached for his hand and gave a warm smile _**"I promise, But..." **_Natsu held her hand and looked back at her with a questioning gaze, she giggled a little before continuing _**"as long as you stay by my side and we protect each other"**_ Natsu gave a light squeeze and a warm smile in return _**"I promise"**_. As the two sat there in comfortable silence Lucy heard her father calling in the distance _**"Lucy suppers ready!"**_. Jumping up to her feet she looked over at her father who was standing at the front door to their cottage on the other side of the field and called out _**"Coming!"**_ and waved in returned, seeing her father return inside the cottage, Lucy started to make her way back to their cottage, looking back over at Natsu who was still lying on the ground staring at the stars in wonder, she gave a challenging smirk and started to run and yelled back behind her _**"I'll race you Natsu!"**_ the said boy jumped to his feet in a flash and raced after her shouting _**"No fair you started before me!"**_ Lucy looked back and giggled than stopped under an old large tree and started to blow raspberries waiting for him to catch up to her _**"Hurry up Natsu!" **_she taps her foot pretending to be impatient _**"I'm getting there! Hold your horses"**_ he smiled as she nodded in response and continued to blow raspberries to egg him on. Suddenly a loud crack echoed through the field, the old large tree started to break down and crumble, Natsu looked over at Lucy with terror filling his eyes and called her as loud as he could, but Lucy stood there frozen in shock with wide eyes, whispering _**"Help me."**_. Just then the tree began to completely give way and collapsed. Natsu ran as fast as he could to Lucy and began to frantically call out her name, tears flowing down his face with no intention of stopping. Cutting him off mid way through calling her, a large tree branch collapsed on top of him winding him, he whispered _**"you promised"**_ gasping for air his whispers began to fade _**"I'm too late... I'm sorry ...Lucy, I didn't keep my promise"**_ as his eyes began to grow heavy he calls out one last time with as much energy as he could sum up _**"Lucy!"**_ then everything grew dark and cold.

_~The End~_

Inspired by other Fanfiction story lines.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys i was just wondering if you wanted me to continue this story... or something if you do please let me know :)


End file.
